Snowfall
Snowfall is a white she-cat with a pink nose, green eyes, and a long, feathery tail. Personality Somewhat shy, Snowfall isn't very trusting of strangers or unfamiliar situations. When something goes wrong, Snowfall is usually the first to feel a lump of guilt in her belly. She's sensitive in a great deal of things, mostly of her fear of water. She also holds a distinct wariness in the medicine den, though she now knows what Whitekit ate was deathberries. She has a paranoid fear of water, and is slightly nervous during thunderstorms. History Snowfall was born to two WaveClan warriors in leaf-bare during a harsh storm in leafbare. Always the creative pair, her parents named her, her sisters, and her brother Snowkit, Whitekit, Blizzardkit and Frostkit. Her mother grew to favor her only son, Frostkit, over his sisters. Snowfall's father grew distant from his mate and kits, and Snowkit rarely saw him. When she did, it was usually in the company of another she-cat. He put on a fake smile and pretended to be pleased to see her-- she believed him. When Snowfall and her siblings were three moons old, one night, both Blizzardkit and Frostkit had bellyaches from a bad fish, and so her mother brought him and his sisters to the medicine den, not trusting her two other kits to be left alone in the nursery with the other she-cat, an elderly, prickly queen. While the medicine cat took her mother, Blizzardkit, and Frostkit to the dirtplace with a few leaves of yarrow, Snowkit and Whitekit took advantage of the lack of supervision, and each dared the other to eat an item out of the herb stores. Snowkit chose some small, black seeds for herself, while Whitekit stood on her hind legs to snag a delicious-looking red-colored berry. Both kits ate their herbs. Snowkit felt a bit tired after she ate the black seeds, but Whitekit slumped to the ground and began convulsing violently. Snowkit shouted for help, her plea a high-pitched wail, panicked, but when her mother rushed in, looking frazzled, it was already too late. Foam flecked the mouth of Whitekit's dead body. Snowkit's relationship with her mother became extremely tensed after that, as did her relationship with the rest of the clan. She didn't really blame them. She had dared her sister to eat something, and she had died because of it. She was punished fiercely by Shardstar, but that was dim in comparison to the undying guilt she felt. Not that long after, her mother got in a big fight with her father, and later that day, a queen moved into the nursery, heavy with her father's kits. She's not sure to feel about her half-siblings. Snowkit was apprenticed a moon later than Frostpaw and Blizzardpaw, receiving the name of Snowfall, but she thinks Whitekit should be beside her. Her mother had never let her go near water while she was in the nursery, despite them being WaveClan, so when her mentor showed her the ocean a few days later, and told her they would be starting to learn to swim, she was nervous. After stepping in deeper than half of her legs, she panicked and leaped out of the water. She has refused to do water training ever since, even though she has the sinking suspicion that she'll have her warrior ceremony delayed as well.